


Soliloquy

by prairiecrow



Series: Last Words [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Soliloquy, Unexpected Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir gets a chance to speak. Sequel to "Last Words".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

Can you hear me, Garak?

I know you can. You’re pumped full of enough triptacederine to anesthetize an Algorian mammoth, but as you once told me, Cardassians are made of sterner stuff. However, your vocal cords are paralyzed by the norihyrezane and will remain so for some time. So for once, just listen.

Yes, you’re still alive. A Rigelian freighter picked up our distress signal and beamed us aboard less than fifteen minutes after you lost consciousness for what I thought was the final time. Do you remember me weeping, and how you told me not to cry over your death? How could I  _not_? My God, did you really think that —?

No. Of course you didn’t. You knew that finding out how you really felt about me all these years would absolutely devastate me. So why did you do it?

Because you’re a selfish bastard, that’s why. 

Oh, I know you talked a good game about wanting to give me something to hang my self-esteem on in the future. You told me that it didn’t matter anymore what I knew or didn’t know, because the whole point of what I would or wouldn’t have done was moot. But all I could think about, sitting there watching you die and not being able to do a damned thing to stop it, was what an idiot I’d been and how much time I’d wasted by not looking past my own bloody nose.

A bastard and a fool. We were meant for each other.

So listen to me, Garak, and hear every word I’m saying. You’re not getting off the hook that easily, my Cardassian friend. You told me the truth because you thought you wouldn’t be around to suffer the consequences. Well, now you have no choice. Damn you — I  _do_  love you in spite of everything, and after two and a half days of thinking about it that’s not just the shock talking. I wouldn’t have risked my life going after Enabran Tain if I didn’t, but surely you must have known  _that_ , too, even then...

We’re going to be playing your games until the day we die, aren’t we?

It doesn’t matter. I can live with that. Funny how five minutes of almost pure honesty makes the rest of it all worthwhile.

So — here's a kiss... there’ll be more later, you can count on that. Now try to get some sleep. I’ll be right here, holding your hand.

I promise I won’t let go.

THE END


End file.
